She's back
by Last.one.02
Summary: Kate got wounded in Twilight, she has been on sick leave for 3 months, but now she is back... Everything could happen : .


First of all – Twilight did happen, but Kate wasn't wearing a west. She got shot in somewhere abdomen, was rushed to hospital and she has been on sick leave since that. It has been 3 months and she was going to return really soon.

In NCIS, Tony, McGee and Gibbs are still there, Abby is still in lab and she is still goth, Ducky and Palmer are doing autopsies. In field team is new member Ziva, who took Kate's table despite everybody's opinion, that she shouldn't. There is also new director – Jenny Shepard. She is Gibbs former partner and lover in undercover mission in Paris.

Kate woke up really early that morning. It was her first day back in work, after being shot. She took shower, brushed her teeth and had coffee, but it was still too early to go there. She looked into her closet and started picking up clothes to wear. It took her a lot of time, because she changed at least 5 times her outfits. After she had picked up something suitable, she took her stuff and left home. She sat into her car and said '' NCIS here I come, again. '' And she started to drove in familiar direction.

It was slow morning in NCIS, but Tony and McGee were really anxious about something that was going to happen.

'' What is wrong with you two ? You have been waiting for something so long ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing, '' Tony and McGee replied and kept staring the elevator.

After 10 minutes elevator doors opened and one female agent walked in. It was Kate Todd, back from sick leave.

'' Kate ! '' Tony and McGee yelled, when they saw Kate walking up.

'' Tony and Tim. I missed you, '' Kate said.

'' I missed you too Katie, beside Ziva is driving me crazy, '' Tony whispered and hugged Kate.

'' Don't call me Katie, '' Kate said and punched him.

'' I missed that too, '' Tony almost whispered because of pain.

'' Kate, good that you are back, '' McGee said and he also hugged Kate.

The elevator doors opened again and Gibbs walked up.

'' Tony, McGee, the greeting is over, now back to work. Ziva, move your ass, you get the table next to McGee, get your stuff, fast, '' Gibbs said and walked to his desk.

'' But I was here first, '' Ziva protested.

'' You are meant to be as a replacement for Kate and officially Kate was here before, 2 years before you arrived. Now move, '' Gibbs ordered.

Ziva took her stuff and let Kate sit down. They sent out an evil glare and everybody else noticed it.

Later that day...

Kate, Tony and McGee were sitting in Abby's lab and eating lunch. McGee and Abby were in one side of table cuddling, Tony and Kate in the other side. Kate was sitting in Tony's lap, because there wasn't chair for her.

'' Good that you are back, '' Tony said.

'' Good to be back, '' Kate said.

'' You are so much better agent than Ziva is. And you are much more fun, '' Tony said.

'' I know. I have been here only couple of hours back, and I have a feeling that Ziva is flirting with you ? ''

'' Yeah. Last 3 months. I hate it, I don't like Ziva. ''

'' Why ? You like everything that has boobs and moves. ''

'' I do not, '' Tony protested.

'' You so do. ''

'' I do not. I am not flirting with Abby, am I ? ''

'' No, but Abby is coworker. ''

'' And so are you, but look at yourself. You are sitting in my lap and enjoying it, '' Tony smirked.

'' I am not enjoying myself, I am having lunch, '' Kate said.

'' You can't lie me, '' Tony smiled.

The elevator doors opened and Ziva walked there.

'' Hey Tony, '' she said.

'' Ziva. What do you need ? '' Tony asked.

'' Gibbs wants you all upstairs right now, '' she said.

'' McGee, let's go, '' Tony yelled for McGee and stood up. He and Kate looked at each other and smiled. Ziva looked jealously at Kate. They were upstairs, and Gibbs was waiting with a redhead girl. '' It must be Jenny Shepard, '' Kate thought.

'' Hello special agent Kate Todd, I believe we haven't met yet. I am Jenny Shepard, the new director of NCIS, '' Jenny said.

'' Nice to meet you, '' Kate said.

'' Okay people, I called here, so we can go and take down some criminals, '' Gibbs said. They all walked to elevator, after taking their guns. They all walked to a car, Gibbs was driving, Tony passenger and McGee sat between girls in back. They drove awhile, before Gibbs pulled over. They all stepped out of the car, and Gibbs walked up to DiNozzo and whispered '' Keep an eye on her. '' Tony nod and they walked to house.

'' Kate and Tony, take the back door, Ziva and McGee go left, look for any movement and I take the front one. There should be 4 killers, '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it boss, '' Tony said and ran to back door with Kate.

'' I have your back Kate, '' Tony whispered.

'' I know, '' Kate replied.

They looked for any movement, but there was nothing. They entered the house, but soon they realized that someone else was in there too, but that someone was Gibbs, when they started hearing, '' Clear! '' everywhere.

'' The house is empty, '' Kate said.

'' Nothing in the side building, '' McGee said when he and Ziva came there too.

'' Then they managed to get away, before we came, '' Gibbs said, but then shooting started from basement door.

'' Cover yourself, ''Gibbs said, and they all hid behind something. They started shooting back,until the opponent stopped shooting. They slowly walked out and went to basement. First thing they saw was a timer peeping, and 00: 27 , on the screen and counting down.

'' It's a bomb, '' Kate said.

They all ran out of the door and they had left the house second before it exploded. Gibbs, Tony and Kate jumped in one side, McGee and Ziva into another.

'' You okay ? '' Gibbs asked Kate when he stood up.

'' Yeah, '' Kate replied and noticed, that someone covered her, and it was Tony.

'' I missed you, when you were gone, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thanks. It is good to be back, I missed this job, really much, '' Kate said.

'' And you missed me too, '' Tony smirked.

Gibbs gave him one of his head slaps and they all laughed. Kate was finally back and everything was going to be good again. They all missed Kate like hell, and for a reason. She is excellent field agent, nice woman and amazing friend.

'' Boss ? Tony ? Kate ? '' McGee was yelling from distance.

'' What McGee ? '' Gibbs yelled.

'' Are you okay ? '' McGee asked.

'' We are in the bushes. We are fine and not good to be disturbed, '' Tony said and laughed.

'' Yeah McGee, would you like to get caught in closet with Abby, '' Kate said and laughed.

Gibbs looked at them with big eyes, but then laughed too and gave Tony a headslap.

'' We are really busy here McGee, '' Gibbs yelled and couldn't tell who was shocked the most.

Kate looked at Gibbs and smiled, then at Tony and leaned back to him. Tony was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her.

'' I guess you guys are really busy here, and I should go, but don't brake rule 12 entirely, '' Gibbs said and stood up. He left Tony and Kate there alone.

'' They are busy, '' he said to McGee and Ziva.

Tony and Kate sat there and looked the house on fire.

'' Gibbs gonna kill me, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. And I'm gonna enjoy watching it, '' Kate said.

'' Evil. ''

'' Have always been. ''

'' And that's why I like you. ''

'' I know. I like you too. ''

'' You do ? ''

'' Yeah. ''

Kate turned, so she faced Tony and their lips met. It was their first romantic interaction next to house on fire and couple of meters away from the rest of team.

'' Hurry your ass up, we have to get back to DC, '' Gibbs yelled.

Tony and Kate looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
